Loss and Consequences
by Lulling
Summary: This is a section that will be a part of a story. Emma is pregnant with triplets to husband Killian Jones. Before she can deliver she is hit by a car and forced into early labour. She gives birth to her children but her third child and daughter dies. Devastated by the loss and the inability to express what really happened Emma loses control at a welcome home party and goes missing
1. Chapter 1

He should be out there looking for his wife, but instead he stood in their home, alone. Remnants of the party hung sadly from the ceiling, what a disaster. He told Snow not to have a party, he told her. Of course she hadn't listened and now his wife was out there alone and upset. He knew that it wasn't Snows fault but he couldn't help but blame a small part of what had happened on her shoulders, unfair as it was. He'd spent the whole day looking for Emma, since David and Regina had found him aboard the Jolly Roger and explained what had happened. They had looked everywhere and the whole town had searched but one thing was clear, Emma Jones did not want to be found. Eventually David had forced him to come home offering Killian a bed at the loft but he politely declined, he couldn't be around people right now.

"We'll find her David" promised before leaving Killian alone. Though he wanted believe his father in law Killian could feel his wife's pain. Not just his own pain at the tragedy that had occurred but from their the connection their hearts had. Her pain was so strong. She blamed herself for what had happened and that broke his heart. No one understood what had truly happened and every time he felt Emma's pain he wanted to rip out his heart to avoid the pain and hunt down the knave and make him feel the same pain. He was the one truly responsible. He'd driven the car that had hit Emma and forced her into early labour and though two of their triplets had survived with the aid of this worlds technology, their third triplet had died not long after entering the world. For one beautiful moment everything was perfect. He and Emma watched their three children in the intensive care unit graced with two beautiful daughters and a son. Only for that moment to be shattered with the complications their third born had received. They hadn't even had the chance to name her. She was so perfect, only to be ripped from them. No one knew of the tragedy. They'd only told Henry and David about the triplets, everyone else only knew what Emma wanted to know and what they had know until the last ultrasound. Emma had almost had a heart attack when Whale told her their was more than one child growing inside her. To which shed told Whale to not extend as to how many babes there were if he valued his life. With her family history they'd simply assumed they would have twins. When Emma had finally faced up to the idea at the last ultrasound Whale had told them they would have triplets. Suddenly everything felt right and only David and Henry were privy to that information sworn to secrecy. They were planning on announcing the third child at Granny's, only for Emma to be hit by the car that Will was driving and tragedy had ensured. Emma blamed herself for the accident.

"It's all my fault she cried into his arms the first night back from the hospital aboard the Jolly Rodger, he had simply held her tighter.

"None of this is your fault" he assured her. Now standing in their home he knew she still blamed herself. Killian sighed and shed himself of his leather jacket. He needed a bath and some sleep. He rubbed his eyes and took off his vest and pealed his shirt from his chest. Someone knocked at the door.

"Go away" he yelled. He couldn't deal with anything else at the moment.

"Killian, it's me." He ran to the door pulling it open violently and sure enough there was his swan.

"Emma." he said rejoicing pulling her into a tight hug

"Oh thank God! We've been looking everywhere for you. Everyone's been so worried" he said pulling away and examining his wife. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes had the mirror bags to his from sleepless nights but other then that she looked ok.

"I'm sorry she said pulling him into another hug. He picked her up around the waist and bought her into the house.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he said gently.

"Where is everyone?" she asked composing herself and letting her husband go.

"Your father went home to your mother. Regina went to her vault to find a way to find you and everyone else is out on patrol looking for you." She nodded slowly looking down.

"Henry and Belle are at the hospital with Whale watching" he paused

"Watching the twins" he said shakily. Fresh tears began stream down her face.

"Emma?" he said taking a step closer but she shook her head still crying and Killian respected her taking a step back waiting patiently until she was ready. Soon enough she stopped, sniffling quietly.

"Emma? Killian asked again. He hated seeing her like this his brow creased in concern and slowly she looked up at her husband. He smiled cautiously. In two steps she was upon him kissing him desperately pushing him to the wall. God how he'd missed her. This was first passionate kiss they'd shared since the death of their daughter. The light in their house flickered and he realised she wasn't fully in control of her magic. The taste of salt left a tang on his tongue from her shed tears. Emma shed her jacket and Killian came to his senses. As much as he wanted this he knew it wasn't real, knew she wasn't ready.

"Emma" he said as she unbuttoned her shirt. This was getting out of hand and he had to get a grip.

"Emma" he said again but less confidently. Her hands went to this pants and he took control.

"Emma stop" he said loudly gently pushing them apart. The lights still flickered dangerously as they caught their breath. He cupped her face lovingly she looked so sad.

"You don't love me she said her voice breaking

"What? No of course I love you swan." he said shaking his head. Where had this come from?

"You know this isn't what you want, as much as I'd love to continue." he explained. A light exploded but it wasn't Killian that flinched but Emma.

"I have to go, I'm sorry." she said brushing off his hands and picking up her jacket, running for the door.

"Emma, wait" he said gathering his shirt and running after his wife. She was fast disappearing.

"Emma please don't run" he yelled

"Comeback" but she was gone.


	2. Truth

She appeared on the landing a little dizzy from the journey. She wiped away the fresh tears she hated all this crying. She'd spent the night trying to reign in her control of her magic, the last thing she wanted to do was hurt someone else. She knew Killian was right, that was part of the reason she loved him he always did right by her. She hated leaving him like that but being close to him was painful a reminder of what they'd lost and she wasn't ready for that. Maybe it would be easier with her parents that was why she was here on the landing of the stairs to her parents loft. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The lounge was empty morning sun streaming through the windows but she could hear her parents upstairs and so she began the ascension but stopped when she heard her parents voices. "I still don't understand why she didn't tell us that she was pregnant with triplets and that one of them died" her mother said. "You know what she's like" her father said "I know but you'd think shed trust us by now are we that much of awful parents." "Of course not." he said reassuring his wife. Emma knew her mother was hurt. "I know your right I'm being silly" Snow said "We should be focusing on our daughter. I can't imagine what she's going through, her daughter died I don't even want to think what would have happened if we had never found Emma or if something happened to her" "Me either" her father replied. "I just hope she doesn't do anything rash" her father said. "What do you mean?" her mother asked sounding confused. "No it doesn't matter" Charming said brushing it off. Emma frowned what did her father mean? "Tell me" Snow demanded. "Ok" Charming said defeated "I just hope she doesn't do anything to the person who was driving the car" "That person is responsible for the death of our granddaughter. Why are you worried for them?" Snow said angrily. "I know what he did but I just hope Emma doesn't do anything she's going to regret." There was a pause filled with tension Emma waited, why was her father worried for the person responsible. "Wait a minute" Snow said loudly "You know who it is?" "Shush, you'll wake Neal." Charming said hushing his wife. "I never said I knew who was driving" "But you don't you?" "Yes." Charming admitted. There was another pause. "It was Will, Will Scarlet." Snow gasped. "Oh My God. Emma stood on the stairs in disbelief. She couldn't help the tears now. How could it be Will? She and he had managed to put aside their differences and be friends. He was at her wedding. Something shattered and any remaining talk from upstairs ceased. "Emma?" her mother yelled running down the stairs but when she got downstairs the room was empty. 


	3. Silence

Killian hated silence. He hated the emptiness and the loneliness that came with it, the way it haunted you at your worst moments, and the room was filled with it. Henry was asleep in one of the chairs, and the only noise in the room was the beeping of machines and monitors. He looked at his children through the glass square. They were so tiny, so fragile. They had all learnt the lesson of the fragility of life. He'd looked for Emma all night after she had run from the house, searching for his saviour all over town, even looking for her aboard his ship and every bone in his body was exhausted and still he had not found his wife.

"Thought you could use this." Belle said standing beside Killian offering him a steaming cup.

"Thank you." he said taking the cup gratefully

"and thank you for watching over these three." he said appreciatively. He knew the woman had been here all night. He looked around the room finding two empty seats beside Henry. Belle sat beside him without disturbing the sleeping teen beside them.

"I'm just glad I can be of help in some way." she said with a sad half smile.

"Killian I'm so sorry for what happened. If there is anything else I can do" she said offering the broken pirate some solace.

"Thank you" he said as he sipped his cup finding the familiar taste of hot coco with cinnamon and it reminded him painfully of Emma.

"Killian?" Belle said placing a hand gently on his shoulder. He realised his face was wet.

"Oh, I'm sorry Belle" he said and wiped away his tears as she took her hand away from his shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." she said. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to switch off his brain.

"I saw her last night."

"Really where?" Belle asked

"She came to the house, after David dropped me home from the search. She just looked so lost and alone and I just keep thinking what if she never comes back, what if I never see her again" his voice broke and he had started to cry again.

"God, I'm such a woose." He said with a half laugh.

"No, your not. She'll come home Killian. She loves you." Belle said with a reassuring smile.

"What if it's not enough?" He asked.

"Killian look at me." and he looked up at the former wife of the dark one. His eyes red and puffy.

"You have the strongest love, ever. Stronger than true love, your hearts beat as one. You can feel as the other does. I've seen the way you are together, she just needs some time to grieve." Belle had complete faith in the love the pirate and the saviour shared.

"I can feel her sadness, how lost she feels" he said and places his hook to above his heart.

" I'm not sure I can take much more of it." He admitted sadly.

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to I'm right here" she said with a smile.

"Thank you Belle" he said returning her smile. He spent the rest of the morning sitting in the same chair watching his three children protectively. He told Belle to go home and get some sleep, thanking her once again for her services. Just before lunch Henry awoke seeming a little surprised seeing Killian sitting next to him.

"Good morning lad." Killian said with a smile clapping him on the back.

"Killian?" Henry asked as he sat up, rubbing his eyes in the cloudy state of sleep.

"I'm here mate"

"Where's mum?" he asked looking around the room. Killian looked away and scratched behind his ear a nervous habit he had.

"You couldn't find her could you? Henry asked

"I'm sorry Henry." Killian said sadly

"It's ok, she'll come back when she's ready. I have faith." Killian smiled at his stepson, so optimistic and full of hope. He just prayed he was right.

Sorry about the tense I will change next chapter. Feel free to review, express any thoughts or ideas


	4. Hunting in anger

She feels like a lioness hunting her prey, only she isn't hunting for food, but for revenge. She hides in a blanket of shadows, concealed to anyone who appears from the back door to the pub. The only question she can ask herself is, why would Will Scarlett hit her with his car and leave her abandoned on the side of the road without stopping? Broken and Damaged.

The door opens and she can see Will emerge from the pub supporting a bottle of heavy closes her eyes and concentrates. The door slams and Will jumps slightly looking around. She wants to psych him out before she makes her move. She focuses again, this time forcing the lid off one of the bins that stands by the door, it makes a loud crashing noise and he looks around again sensing something.

"Hello?" he asks cautiously. She smiles, this was going to be fun. She focuses a third time, conjuring a whisper in the wind.

"I know what you did." the wind whispers in Will's ear. Will looks terrified, turning around madly. She steps out into view, the Knave stops, colour running from his face.

"Emma?" he chokes silently.

"Hello Will." she says smiling but her voice is filled with malice. "You shouldn't be out here all alone, it's not safe," She steps closer, touching his cheek gently, confusing him greatly. "We wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" she asks still smiling turning her head to watch him. She makes the bottle in his hand shatter. He jumps back, hissing in pain as a shard of glass cuts his hand.

"What are you doing here Emma?" he asks visibly scared.

"I know what you did!" she says.

"Emma," he begs holding up a hand. She ignores him, punching him loud enough to hear the sound of her fist making contact with his cheek. He scrambles away, backing against a wall with nowhere to go.

"You don't get to talk!" she yells fury coming easily. Will looks terrified and she smiles. She waves a hand, her magic holding him up, pinned against the wall.

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did." she says picking up a shard of glass and slashing it against Will's cheek, drawing a thin line of blood. "Hurts doesn't it?" she asks as Will hisses at the pain.

"You'll get used to it." she explains with a smile.

"Knave, you out here?" The door opens and she recognises Killian's first mate, Mr Smee peeking through the ajar door. Smee spots her, his face turning a pale colour in fear.

"Go away!" she screams and Smee closes the door just in time before the remaining shards of glass catch in the door like darts on a board. Nothing would keep her from making Will pay for his sins, nothing.

"You sure this is alright?" he asks Whale.

"For God sake pirate, you've asked that three times already." Whale says rolling his eyes but he's not really paying the doctor any attention but rather the tiny velvet skinned hand within his. For the first time he is able to touch his son. Not hold him but he'll take what he can get.

"How long until I can hold them?" he asks looking at his two tiny children.

"A little while longer. They are progressing much faster than normal must be something to do with Emma's magic." How could Emma's magic be helping these two when it couldn't save their triplet. No matter how much Emma tried to breath life back into their daughter.

"Have they found Emma yet?" Whale asks him. He shakes his head.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave you to be alone for a moment." He gives the man a grateful smile. Henry and David had gone to forage for some food and he smiles at his son. What colour eyes will he have? His, Emma's and what about his daughter. The hand around his finger squeezes and his heart tugs proudly, just as he is overcome with anger and hatred. Not his, Emma's. Make him pay. Make him suffer. He deserves to die. He knocks the chair over, scrambling out of the room fumbling out into the cool night air. The voices are louder, the feelings more intense and he buries his head in his hands leaning against the wall for support.

"Hook." He looks up at David and feels rage boil. Henry comes into view and it cools again.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing lad, would you go inside and watch your siblings for me." He tries to give Henry a smile but the boy can see through him just as Emma can. "Please." Henry looks rattled but does as he asks. As soon as he's gone the anger is pushing in again.

"Hook, what is it?" David asks putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Emma, the voices." As if on cue dark thoughts whisper to him. Make him bleed, feel your pain. Give in.

"We have to find her. I can feel it"

"Feel what? I thought Emma put up a barrier so you couldn't feel each other's emotions and you couldn't use her magic."

"She did. I don't know why this is happening." he says cringing.

"Captain. Captain." Both he and David look up to see Smee running toward them severely out of breath.

"What is it Mr Smee?" he asks his first mate. Smee takes off his red beanie panting from exhaustion.

"Emma, she... she was... at the Rabbit Hole with Scarlet." Smee's words fill him with dread if he can feel what Emma is feeling, then there's no limit to what she is capable of.

"I'll get the truck." David says sensing the urgency and he follows quickly climbing onboard the brown vehicle.

"We're going to need some magical back up." he says to David.

"Already taken care of." the prince replies starting up the car, letting it roll out of the hospital car park. Smee steps in the way and David slams on the brakes just in time.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yells out the window.

"Take me with you." Smee says coming around to his side of the truck.

"Like hell." David yells.

"Come on Captain, please." There was no reason for him to come, he'll only get in the way but they don't have time for this.

"All right get in."

Reviews much appreciated


	5. Breaking

"Can this thing go any faster?" he asks David as they drive out of the hospital and through Storybrooke.

"Yeah why?"

"Go faster, now! Its getting worse." David steps on the accelerator at his words and soon they arrive outside the Rabbit Hole.

"Smee." Killian yells climbing out of the vehicle and looking around. The small man steps out beside him clumsily falling out of the truck. He pulls his red beanie off and David joins them. "Where is she?" he asks.

"They're around the back.'

"You sure?" David asks. Smee nods looking rather pale and the three of them run around to the back of the bar, Smee trailing behind reluctantly. They all stop short when they see the sight before them, not believing, not wanting to believe their eyes. Emma stands at the back of the Rabbit Hole and has Will pinned to the wall. The man looks utterly terrified and his face is cut and bloody. Did Emma do that?

"Emma." Her father yells and she turns to see them.

"Stay out of this." she yells returning her gaze to her task. She steps closer, watching Will closely no one moves, waiting.

"Emma love, what are you doing? Let him go." Kiilian says gently, taking a cautious step closer. She looks at him again.

"He's responsible for the death of our child." she says, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"I know Swan." he says stepping closer. He can feel Will, David and Smee watching them closely, he reaches out his hand for her to take.

"Emma," It's Will who speaks.

"I didn't even know I'd hit you. I was drunk, I thought I just hit a tree. It was an accident I swear. I am so sorry." The Knave admits. Emma shakes her head.

"No!" she yells swiftly raising her hands and slamming them towards the earth. A golden bubble comes up from the ground and encases Emma and Will, keeping everyone out and sending Killian flying through the air. He smashes against the adjacent wall, hard.

"Captain! Hook!" David and Smee yell, coming to his side and helping him stand shakily. His muscles are jarred and stiff from the impact and groan in protest. He raises his hand to his forehead and finds a large cut beginning at his hair line and opening all the way down to his cheek. Blood runs down the side of his face, hot and sticky.

"You alright?" David asks.

"I'm fine. It's your daughter we should be focused on." he says, David nods.

"Uh guys, he doesn't look too good." Killian and David look to see what Smee's talking about.

Will Scarlett's face is steadily loosing colour and precious oxygen. He claws at his throat trying to stop the invisible force but it's no good. Emma holds her hand out, her magic squeezing the air from the Knave's body. Her back is to them and he's not sure his wife even saw him hit the wall.

"Emma, stop this now!" Her father says, his voice rising with a mixture of anger and panic.

"Why? He didn't." Emma says squeezing her hand.

"Mr Smee, I think perhaps it's time you left." He says to his first mate not looking away from Emma.

"But..."

"Now!" His voice leaves no room for argument. Thankfully Smee doesn't disobey and scurries of into the night, just as purple smoke slowly seethes into the air in front of them. The smoke gets thicker and darker blocking his view of Emma. When it clears Regina and Elsa stand before them, Elsa looks around clearly puzzled and confused.

"Hook?" she asks looking him up and down.

"Elsa?" he asks returning her confusion.

"Snows idea." Charming explains as the two women take their stance next to the him and Charming

"Can you get this barrier down?" David asks Regina

"No, I'm afraid I can't." The men look at her.

"I have magic she has the magic of true love, I can't compete with that." she says struggling under their gaze.

"Elsa, what of your magic?" Killian asks the ice queen, feeling like they are running out of ways to help Will and Emma, running out of hope. He can still feel her pain, her anguish but it's less prominent with the barrier between them. All he wants is to take away her pain but he, nor anyone else can do that.

"I suspect her magic would be the same." the evil queen explains.

"Then why are you here?" he yells angrily. No one replies, none the less Elsa raises her arms in an attempt to use her ice magic to break Emma's force field. They watch the ice as it travels around the bubble, but it does nothing to take it down.

"I can't." Elsa says and lowers her arms in frustration.

"Like Regina said Emma's magic is too strong."

"Then how are we going to get it down?" David yells.

"The only one who can lower it is Emma. She put it up, so only she can take it down." Regina explains.

"Great, but how are we supposed to do that?" David says asking the question all of them want answered.

"You have to brake her concentration."

"You mean like a distraction?" he asks cause at this point he didn't see anything distracting Emma.

"No." There's a pause before Regina continues.

"I mean you have to break her." He turns on the former evil queen in a flash.

"I am not hurting my wife!" he yells furious. It's not like they haven't been hurt enough already.

"Easy." David says putting a firm hand on his chest, his eyes pleading with him. He takes a deep breath, calming himself as best he can in the current situation.

"If you get Emma to feel all the emotions she's suppressing, get her to really feel, you should be able to get through to her and make her lower the force field and stop her from hurting Scarlet."

"I don't like this plan.'' Killian protests looking from Regina, to David, to Elsa and finally, back to Emma.

"We don't have much of a choice Killian. If there was any other way we would." Killian looks at them all and Charming nods. He shakes off his reservations about this idea and takes a step away from the group towards Emma.

"Emma." he says trying to get her attention but his wife doesn't look at him or waver on her mission.

"Please listen to me. You have to stop this before someone gets hurt.''

"It's too late." Emma says and squeezes again. How long do they have before such an action becomes fatal?

"No, it's not too late Emma." he says, hoping that what he says is true.

"Our daughter is dead." she yells and he can see a salty tear slide down her face.

"And he took her from us."

"I know she was taken from us." His voice cracks a little as he speaks.

"Then you know why I have to this."

"No! Emma look at me." he yells, desperately trying to stop her from doing something she would live to regret. David takes a step forward but Killian waves him away. Emma remains where she is not daring to look at her husband.

"Don't do this, please. Don't kill him, I know you're hurting but it won't change anything. I know what we lost and I know we can never get her back, but we still have two beautiful children and you are going to be an amazing mother, just like you are with Henry." He pauses and the force field flickers.

"It's working." Regina gasps but he is only focused on Emma. He can tell it is working and not because of the flickering force field, but because he can feel Emma's emotions stronger than he's felt in a while. It makes him wonder how she can live with such pain, loss and hopelessness, that's the problem. He watches as Emma's hand start to release, ever so slightly wavering. He places his hand on the flickering force field.

"Please come home." he begs and as suddenly as it appeared, the force field falls. Both he and Will fall to the ground simultaneously. Will gasping for air, and he falls with his hand over his heart, under the immense pressure of Emma's emotions. He watches as Will disappears in a puff of dark smoke and sees Elsa run to Emma, glad that someone will be able to hold her. He watches them, Emma's hands shaking violently and Elsa holding them calmly. David and Regina help him to his feet and he's grateful for the assistance. He watches Emma as she regains herself and after a minute she finally turns to him.

"Killian?"

"Yes love, it's me." He smiles at her gently. She smiles back at him for a moment, looking her husband up and down noticing the large gash on his forehead.

"Did I do that?" she asks horrified pointing at his head. He lifts his hand to the open wound, pulling away with bloody fingers.

"It's nothing." he insists wiping his hand on the back of his pants.

"I'm sorry." she says sadly and he shrugs as his vision blurs. How hard did he hit his head? Everything swims and his knees buckle.

"Killian!" Whoever says his name sounds muffled and far off.

"Killian!" Everything comes back into focus and when he looks up again Emma is gone.

Hi there, thank you so much for reading my story. I know it has been ages since I updated any of my stories and I am so sorry. I am in the process of continuing them all and your patience is greatly appreciated. Feel free to send me a message or leave me review.

Thanks?


End file.
